fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Shigure
Shigure (シグレ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. He is voiced by Yoshimasa Hosoya in the Japanese version and Matthew Mercer in the English version. Profile All Routes Shigure is the son of Azura and inherited her beautiful singing voice. Like other children in Fates, Shigure was raised in his own Deeprealm world where he made many friends. Unfortunately, his happiness was broken when Vallite soldiers attacked his Deeprealm, forcing him to flee. In his Paralogue, Shigure is fleeing the Vallites when he crashes onto a ship that the Avatar and their allies were on. Azura is surprised to see him here, but he tells her that strange warriors had been pursuing him from his Deeprealm. Azura is surprised that they are also targeting him, while Shigure is unaware about his mother's powers and the past. Two large ships broadside theirs in the process. Shigure asks Azura if he may fight so that he may avenge his friends, but Azura refuses to let him and asks him to hide somewhere, much to his disappointment. After the battle, Azura tells him that she went to his Deeprealm to find the village destroyed and its inhabitants killed. Shigure sings Lost in Thoughts All Alone as a requiem for his fallen friends. He then asks her if he may join them, having no where else to go. She initially rejects his offer, but changes her mind so that she may protect him. If unmarried, his ending mentions that following the war he served the Hoshidan government's administration for the rest of his life. Heirs of Fate A different Shigure acts as the narrator of the DLC Heirs of Fate set, giving the player insight about his world where the Avatar and their allies tried to defeat Anankos (therefore following the Revelation path), but failed to. While it is unknown what happened to them, it can be presumed that they died and were returned as corpses bent to Anankos' rule, barring Azura. Shigure learns the forth and final verse of Lost in Thoughts All Alone and is told of the consequences that could happen if he sung it. Shigure spends his time during the first three parts of Heirs of Fate singing about several phrases and gives a mysterious meaning behind it. He does not actually appear until Heirs of Fate 4, where he stops both Kanas from fighting each other in dragon form and explains to them about his world, and is distraught with worry when the Hoshidan and Nohrian children leave due to conflicting reports about the war. In Heirs of Fate 5, Shigure is with the two Kanas who support his actions and shows concern about the other children who rashly left after refusing to believe each other. They are ambushed by Arete, Sumeragi and Mikoto, but some of the Hoshidan and Nohrian children return and help them out. At the end of the battle, they reach Castle Gyges, where Shigure uses a crystal to forcibly warp the rest of the children away while goes ahead and confronts Anankos to sing the last verse of Lost in Thoughts All Alone, thanking them for their company. In Heirs of Fate 6, Shigure confronts Anankos, who in his insanity, mistakes him as Cadros. Shigure prepares to sing the fourth verse of the song, while Anankos pleads with him not to, as he is aware of what will happen if he does. Shigure is suddenly stopped by the children, who teleported back in with the the same crystals Anankos had given to Odin and Laslow (and somehow ended up in the hands of their children). While Shigure is upset with the fact that he was close to stopping Anankos, Anankos views this as betrayal and summons his Vallite forces to stop him. After the battle, if any of the children died, Shigure laments their death, saying that they did not deserve to die there. Despite this, he thanks both Kanas for helping him save his world. If all of the children survived, they have one final conversation with each other before their memories of the event fade away, as it replaced the "person" part of the component of the verse. Before the children return to their original realms, he suggests to use the phrase "It's good to meet you." followed with a smile if they somehow manage to encounter each other again, which the other children agree. At an end scene, Shigure uses this phrase when he meets both Kanas again. Regardless of the outcome, Shigure throws his mother's pendant into a nearby spring, hoping that no one will ever find and use its powers again. Personality Shigure has a natural love for the arts and is especially fond of singing like his mother. He is also a skilled painter, as shown in his supports with his father and during the DLC Anna on the Run where he says that despite being a skilled painter, cannot tell any difference between the brothers in the pirate gang. Though calm, collected, kind, and gentle, he can be moody and loves doing things at his own pace. The reason for Shigure's hairstyle is revealed in his supports with Sophie. One of his old vassals, who Shigure was pretty close to, used to wear his hair like that. They traded hairstyles the day before their village was attacked. Shigure decided to keep it that way to honor his friend. He loves high places the most out of everyone in the army. His birthday is June 6. In-Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) Lance - C |Item = Iron Naginata}} Growth Rates * These are Shigure's default growth rates. For his actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Father's growth rates + Shigure's growth rates) ÷ 2 + Class growth rates. |35% |45% |5% |45% |35% |25% |35% |25% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Female Kana * Midori * Sophie Hoshido * Mitama * Caeldori * Rhajat * Selkie Nohr * Soleil * Nina * Ophelia * Velouria Note: He can be the brother of any of them, with the exception of the Avatar. Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) (Can also be his father) * Azura * Shigure's father * Shigure's sibling * Forrest (Can also be his brother) * Hisame (Can also be his brother) * Male Kana (If Shigure is his father) Class Sets Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets ; Inheritance from Mother |} ; Inheritance from Father |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} '*'Shigure will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if he has achieved an S Support with her. Quotes Refer to Shigure/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Shigure - Airborne Singer : Shigure served in the Hoshidan administration for the rest of his life. Others loved working for him, enjoying his impromptu songs. Records of his life are the only proof that Azura truly existed. ; Shigure and Avatar (Birthright/Conquest) :After the war, Shigure traveled the land singing to heal hearts. Love songs were only for his beloved. Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace world wide. ; Shigure and Avatar (Revelation) :The two spent the rest of their lives together, Avatar ruling as the wise Queen of Valla. Shigure's voice helped heal the hearts of the Vallites, making the queen's reign long and happy. ; Shigure and Mitama : After the war, Shigure traveled the land singing to heal hearts. Love songs were only for his beloved. Mitama, for her part, lived the rest of her life happily as a celebrated poet whose work survives today. ; Shigure and Nina : After the war, Shigure traveled the land singing to heal hearts. Love songs were only for his beloved. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. ; Shigure and Selkie : After the war, Shigure traveled the land singing to heal hearts. Love songs were only for his beloved. Selkie never truly settled down, and could often be found romping wildly in the forest. ;Shigure and Velouria : After the war, Shigure traveled the land singing to heal hearts. Love songs were only for his beloved. Velouria's keen senses saved those around her from potential danger on countless occasions. Etymology Shigure (時雨) means drizzle which is a reference to his mother's name. It is also the name of a Japanese destroyer boat. Trivia *Shigure shares his English voice actor, Matthew Mercer, with Ryoma, Azama, and Chrom from Awakening. **He also shares his Japanese voice actor, Yoshimasa Hosoya, with ''Awakening's'' Avatar, Male Morgan, and Yashiro Tsurugi. *Like Lucina in Awakening, Shigure is the only child character in Fates to have a fixed hair color, only having his mother's light blue hair color regardless of his father's hair color. *In his Japanese confession scene, he sings the first line from his mother's signature song, Lost in Thoughts All Alone. '' *Shigure was voted the 26th most popular male on Nintendo's official ''Fates character poll. *In the Heirs of Fate DLC, he inherits Azura's pendant. **In the DLC, Shigure's portrait is altered to where he is wearing his mother's pendant, while Azura's was changed to where she does not wear it. *Shigure and Midori were included in the Hoshidan Festival of Bonds DLC due to being the developers favorite choice. *A bug occurs in the Mess Hall where Shigure has one of Kiragi's voice clips when given decent food. *Unlike most of the other children, Shigure's eyebrows will match his hair color in his portrait, critical artwork, and in the My Room feature. Gallery Cipher Shigure Setsu2.jpg|Shigure as a Sky Knight by Setsu. Cipher Shigure Setsu1.jpg|Shigure as a Falcon Knight by Setsu. Cipher Shigure2.png|Shigure as a Sky Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Shigure.png|Shigure in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) as a Falcon Knight. Shigure (Yukata CG DLC).png|CG artwork of Shigure in the Hoshidan Festival of Bonds DLC episode donning a Japanese yukata. Heirs_of_Fate_DLC_Shigure_and_Azura.png|CG artwork of Shigure and his mother, Azura, in the Heirs of Fate DLC. Azura_Shigure_Support_Art.png|Artwork of Shigure with Azura. Shigure confession.jpg|Shigure's confession scene. Shigure_portrait.png|Shigure's portrait. Heirs_of_Fate_Shigure_with_Azuras_Pendant.png|Shigure's portrait in the Heirs of Fate, where he's wearing his mother's pendant. Shigure - Imgur.png|Shigure's Private Quarters model. Shigure_FalconKnight.jpg|Shigure's battle model as a Falcon Knight in Fates. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters